Kai Samezu
is of the Gaorangers. Biography Gaoranger Kai is a 19-year-old freeter, whose previous jobs included pizza delivery and working as a clerk in a bowling alley. He was chosen as a Gaoranger around the same time as Sae. He is a very energetic and playful guy, but he hates being treated as a child, especially because Sae is younger than him. He is skilled at bowling and studied under a professional bowler, Don Katayama. His motto is "Never give up!" which he frequently uses to encourage Soutarou. He is in charge of forming the right arm for the Gaorangers' mecha formations. After the final battle, he became a clerk in a surf shop although he and Soutarou initially planned to run a Chanko shop together to "dominate the world." He also seems to be interested in Sae. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai to be added Gaoranger vs. Gorenger to be added Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger to be added Gokaiger Years later, Kai fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The GaoBlue powers are later used by Joe Gibken via the Ranger Keys. After the Gokaigers defeated the Zangyack, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Kai and his team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen and Carrangers, are sent to the dimensional rift by Kamen Rider Decade.]] , Megarangers, Timerangers, and GoGo-V, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Kai, alongside his team (bar GaoSilver), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Kai's appearances in the "Versus Series", Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai and Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Hyde (Gosei Blue) also dresses as Kai in the Gaoranger cosplay. Video Game appearances Gaoranger video game GaoBlue appears with his team in the ''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger'' video game. GaoBlue Power Animals *GaoShark *GaoGiraffe Arsenal *G-Phone *Beast King Sword **Gao Jewels *Shark Cutters Ranger Key The is Kai Samezu's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The GaoBlue Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as GaoBlue. *When the first three Gokaigers became the Gaorangers while fighting Cosmic Kenpō Master Pachacamac XIII. *When the Gokaigers became the Gaorangers while fighting against the Sneak Brothers' Gormin Sailors. *When the Gokaigers became the Gaorangers while fighting against Action Commander Bowser. *When the Gokaigers became the Gaorangers while fighting against Action Commander Zakyura. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Kai received his key and became GaoBlue once more. Imitations A copy of GaoBlue was created by Copy Org as part of the Copy Sentai Copyranger. Org copies of the Gaorangers, Copy Org created these clones with horns, they were killed by the special attacks of the Gaorangers. A shadow-clone GaoBlue was created by Dorodoro's ninja powers as part of the Shade Rangers. The Gaorangers could not destroy these shadows without killing themselves in the process. After GaoRed used his Falcon Summoner to kill Dorodoro, the Shaderangers then disappeared. Fourth Spear, Wendinu disguised herself as Kai as well as using his G-Phone to become GaoBlue along with four other Seven Dark Spears to make the Hurricanegers and Gouraigers believe the Gaorangers were evil. Behind the scenes Portrayal Kai Samezu is portrayed by . As GaoBlue, his suit actor was . Notes *Kai shares the same first name with Power Rangers and Super Sentai Rangers Kai Chen and Kai Ozu of Lost Galaxy and Magiranger. See also *Max Cooper - his Power Rangers counterpart in Power Rangers Wild Force Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Blue Category:Gaorangers Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Resurrected Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers